


give me one good movie kiss (and i'll be alright)

by monodeuramain



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, but make it dystopian, for your wellbeing!!, i can't find a warning that fits this but just in case, i'm ripping off the amanda seyfried and jt movie with time as money, if you're uncomfortable w that maybe don't read this, it'll come into play eventually idk anymore, jjong scams kibum, kibum is immortal and jjong isn't so, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monodeuramain/pseuds/monodeuramain
Summary: it’d been almost four years since key felt a lot of things. it’d been even longer since his stomach flip flopped when he thought of someone pretty.(somewhat dystopian au in which key's a lonely immortal idol and he bumps into jjong who's willing to do anything to avoid being evicted)





	1. 1

key is no longer present, so to speak. like all his colleagues that debuted under 22 years of age, he’s immortal. more specifically, he hasn’t aged a day for the past four years. it sounds weird to say it bluntly like that, but technology has come a long way in 2028. the beautifying process that agencies began nearly a decade ago had essentially turned into ‘death becomes her’ with better technicians and less arm injury risk.

and unlike many creatures that are known in popular culture for their ability to not die, there aren’t many things key can’t do. he can sleep in normal conditions -though he can decide whether or not to be tired, which works wonderfully when he has to get up early for ungodly pre-recordings-, he’s not allergic to the sunlight and he’ll certainly not disintegrate at the smell of garlic or the touch of salt.

but being an idol doesn’t come without preoccupations. and the things that get on key’s nerves the most are usually the most mundane, like visiting his parents every few months, because he feels like running for cover whenever he’s out of his house or his company’s rehearsal room, his only safe havens.

although key always tries his best to go unnoticed when he’s back in daegu for a couple days, he couldn’t help but oblige when his folks asked him to buy their favorite dumplings from the convenience store. he insisted that he could call a chef over and they’d be there within minutes to make them the best dumplings they would have in their life, but they wouldn’t take no for an answer.

with his disguise fully in place, he walked out of their home and headed faster than ever around the corner to get the assignment over with. key hadn’t been this bossed around by his parents since his training days. he’s gotten so used to just fulfilling their needs and nodding and laughing at the appropriate times when they tell a story that this task almost seems like a setup. and he’s about to walk inside the establishment when some punk gets in his way, but before he gets to say anything back, they’re basically on their knees apologizing.

“ah, i’m really sorry, did i hurt you?” the man rushed to touch key anywhere he could’ve just grazed him, although his hands were bolder than his voice, which didn’t rise above a whisper.

“watch it”, key blurted out anyways, apologetic only to himself immediately.

but the awkward stranger didn’t seem upset over his tone. instead, he stared for far too long into key’s tiny eyes that were peeking out of his black facemask and equally dark hoodie. the man was also sporting a hoodie and a scarf that protected his nose as well, since the cold was still relentless that spring.

key wasn’t happy with this tiny person’s persistent look, and frowned deeper when he realized that once he locked eyes with them he'd completely forgotten what he was there to do on the first place.

"did you lose something?"

"are you key?"

"huh?"

"i'd recognize your voice anywhere"

"i don't know what you're talking about"

the man laughed and he sounded like an excited child on a christmas morning. he brought down his scarf so he could see key a little better, but it was key's eyes that widened at his sight.

whenever he wore glittery make up at music shows he'd see some fans commenting about it on sns saying he looked like a fairy. but this stranger that seemed to have just rolled out of bed before getting there actually looked like a mythological creature. it was rather strange that key would have such a strong opinion about someone's features on a first meeting -let alone in his parent's neighborhood- but his high cheekbones and starry eyes crowned by a shade of silver he'd never seen suit someone's hair so well before was really something else.

"you really are him!" the hooded fairy was almost yelling in key's face so naturally that it startled him. and then he realized what he'd just said.

key placed a single hand on the other's shoulder as he took off his facemask carefully. the stranger's eyes lit up even more, as if that were possible, key thought.

"i'd appreciate it if you didn't bring that much attention to me from now on", he managed to whisper.

he removed his hand as soon as he felt the man freeze under his touch. "i'm sorry. again. i'm just-"

"nevermind" he interrupted, the fluorescent lights from the inside giving him a headache and reminding him what he went out to do anyway. of course he could stay and chat with this small man, but he still seemed like he could become more than he bargained for, and key was particularly good at reading people. he was about to leave when he felt a tug on his jacket.

"wait!" he laughed again, mostly out of nervousness.

key avoided becoming annoyed this time, praise the lord. he still made the stranger stop touching his beloved new balenciaga windbreaker. "listen i'm actually on a hurry-"

"i'm- i really love your music. i do. i've- you probably get this all the time but i've been sorting out some issues and both your output and your group's have been really comforting when life has become too burdensome", he said pretty much in a single breath, afraid key would interrupt again. "i'm sorry. for the third time. i just... wanted you to know that. and to thank you for your work"

key was at a loss once again. no, he did not get that all the time. he barely got compliments that were worth remembering since he debuted. if anyone were to say anything nice about him to his face it was scripted. always too robotic for him to care or single out from his continuing schedule.

and this kid. they've been interacting for less than five minutes and he already bared his soul out to him. why. why encounter this person now and what did he find special in him out of a lineup of hundreds of idols.

"thank you", he finally acknowledged after being silent for maybe too long. the stranger smiled so wide that key feared he'd get lightheaded from seeing such a thing up-close. he smiled back awkwardly.

"i don't- i never hear that anymore so i'm really thankful"

the stranger wouldn't stop smiling. "it's nothing"

"and i'm sorry if i was too harsh just now. i'm really in the middle of something"

"can i help you with anything? what are you looking for?"

"uh- wait do you work here?"

the other grinned towards the ground as he scratched his head. "not precisely... i was about to hang some flyers on the door when i... bumped into you" he chuckled again and key felt compelled to imitate him. "if you want i can go inside and get what you were going to buy"

key's inner voice told him this kid was far more desperate than he gave him credit for in the beginning. and he shouldn't dare to take advantage of his goodwill. but key was also good at ignoring his inner voice. "listen um- sorry, what's your name?"

the stranger straightened quickly. "it's jonghyun" he said as he tentatively offered him his gloved hand.

the idol's stomach turned, surprising him again for having such a juvenile reaction to this kid. they shook hands while key thought he liked jonghyun's name as much as he liked his eyes. he let go of his hand as fast as he let go of said thought.

"jonghyun" he repeated, mostly to hear it coming from his own lips. "i'm on a mission to buy dumplings. since you've offered your service... could you possibly get them? i promise i'll pay you right back"

jonghyun frowned a bit. "can't you get them delivered or something?" his features seemed to regret asking that.

key couldn't help but laugh. "yah! here i was thinking that you were too charming to be true"

jonghyun got awkward again but still managed to smile cutely. "you think i'm charming?"

 _oh my god is he flirting don't let it be true i don't have time i can't do it i have to go back home i can't_ "don't be so full of yourself, i just said that because you offered to do me a favor"

"gee, i must do favors to people more often"

key was smiling but he still rolled his eyes. "so... can you do it?"

"sure, but i need some cash, cause i'm not carrying any" jonghyun nodded at his feet again.

"will 10000 won be okay?"

jonghyun laughed. "i thought celebrities were out of touch with reality, but 10000 won is just right for the good dumplings they sell here"

key sighed relieved as he pulled out his wallet out of one of his jacket's many pockets. he counted the money and handed it to jonghyun close enough for him to hold his hand again, this time without his glove.

jonghyun smirked as he removed his hand and pocketed the bills in one motion to walk inside.

 _what_ moved key to trust this stranger immediately was the only thought tormenting his mind as he waited for the food, until he fixated on the glass door covered with different pastel colored papers that promoted a myriad of services. jonghyun had managed to barely paste a pastel pink one that announced he and a couple other people would be performing at some music bar he’d never heard of before. _how could a proper musician have so many good things to say about me?_ key wondered to himself.

and then jonghyun walked triumphant out of the store with the huge bag in one hand, the automatic door’s sound startling key out of his curiosity.

“here you go”, he said excitedly as he handed the order to key. “that’ll be 10000 won”

key’s eyes widened. “what do you mean 10000 won, i just gave you the money to-”

“oh no, the dumplings were 10000 won, my services however cost a little extra” jonghyun beamed. key’s brows knitted.

“you’re saying you’re going to charge me for walking inside and getting the stupid food?”

“i’m glad you see how stupid a task that was now. however, i am poor and if you could hand me over the 10000 won right away that’d be great”

“i’m- i just-”

“now, please”, he continued to smile.

key felt a little lightheaded. “wait but what was all that you said about- about my music being super important and whatnot?”

“i was mostly lying, but i’ll give you that your titles are really catchy and you are quite handsome”, he admitted nonchalantly.

“i don’t know what to say to that”, key finally replied after wondering whether he was blushing or not.

jonghyun shrugged. “just take the compliment. now can i get the money please?”

key gulped, at a loss of what to do. it wasn't like he didn’t have the cash on him, he just didn’t understand why this person couldn’t work a proper job to get what he needed. he felt strangely… scammed.

“well, what about your music career?”

jonghyun raised an eyebrow trying to look intimidating, but he almost resembled a scared little pup. key didn’t know whether or not he was bluffing this time, his usually flawless intuition having failed miserably on the stranger.

“what about it?”

“doesn’t that make you money?”

jonghyun scoffed. “let me ask you something. have we met before?”

“no?”

“have you seen me in any music shows?”

“no…”

“have you heard my name on the radio?” key just shook his head as he finally understood where this was going to.

“there’s your answer. i’m just trying to pay my rent before it’s due in any way i can. and i’ll probably get evicted on sunday morning right after my next gig which will certainly not make me the bucks i need to stay another month, so you know, desperate times-”

“require scamming someone?”

jonghyun scoffed again, and key found the sound strangely appealing. “i did not _scam_ you. i offered a service you were too embarrassed to complete on your own means and now i’m asking you something in return. you’re overreacting”

key sighed. maybe he was right. “listen i want to help you but-”

“then do it! i know you don’t have money problems”, he countered.

“but i do have a company that monitors what i spend on and i wouldn’t know how to explain to them that a stranger asked me to give them cash and i didn’t refute them”

jonghyun rolled his eyes. “listen, i need to go and i hardly doubt you don’t have somewhere to be too, so how about you give me the 10000 won and i’ll be happily on my way, unless you want your skimpy dinner stomped on and have your precious little bucks lost anyway?”

key didn’t care for the threat but still attempted to change jonghyun’s mind before it was too late. “we don’t have to do this. if you want to get paid fast i can get people to go to your show. people that’ll tip majorly”

“i’m not a charity case!”, jonghyun yelled back crossing his arms. key made a mental note not to make him angry again.

“i didn’t say you were, but if attendance were the problem there’s other ways to make a buck doing what you actually like. you’re an adult. you don’t need to settle for chores”, the stranger kept his frown on but something in his eyes seemed to acknowledge key’s logic.

key sighed again. “how much is it that you need anyway?”

“around……..290000…” jonghyun mumbled and key avoided the urge to kick him.

“really? and just how did you think you’d pay them if you’re as broke as you say?”

jonghyun glared at him again and this time actually made him shiver. “i had a job until very recently okay?! i was a waiter uptown but suddenly the place needed to lower costs… meaning that a couple of us had to go without our last paychecks. and obviously the tips were miserable. i’ve only managed to get through meals with what i got to save before i was fired”

key opened his mouth to say something but shut it right away. what could he actually say that would make jonghyun feel better? he should just give out his money and run away in embarrassment. he’d forgotten the struggle. jonghyun was wrong. he was completely out of touch with reality. the way his life had turned out had provided him with little to no advice to give to someone that wasn’t a part of his industry.

“how about i pay the rent for you?”, he tried.

“what? no- you’re- you _are_ kidding right?” key seemed unfazed. “why would you ever-”

“i want to”, he stated simply.

“didn’t you just say you wouldn’t know how to explain 10000 won missing to your company? how will you explain this?”

“i can make something up. i’m visiting my parents right now. maybe they need the money?”

jonghyun blinked at the new information but didn’t add anything for a beat. _i shouldn’t have let that slip_. “i told you i’m not a charity case-”

“but you did me a favor expecting something in return. i’m just giving you more than you expected and that’s it”

“that’s it”, jonghyun repeated.

“under one condition, of course”, the stranger quirked one perfect dark eyebrow. he looked like a puppy even when he meant to be intimidating.

“your number” key said when he couldn’t think of anything else.

jonghyun scoffed. “what, so is this like a sugar daddy thing now? cause you’re good looking and all but i’m not into that either”

key didn’t mean to laugh at that but he couldn’t help himself. “not exactly what i was going for, but if that’s what you want to call it then sure”

jonghyun was confused again. “what _were_ you going for?”

“i’m-” _why am i blushing_ “i guess i just hoped to see you again”, he lied.

“oh”, was all jonghyun managed to say. he genuinely looked mortified now, so of course key was waiting for the ground to swallow him up in one go. cool, he really wasn’t interested then. _way to miss the signs dumbass!_

key shook his head. “nevermind, that was stupid. i’m sorry. i’m gonna go”, he managed to turn the corner before he felt someone running after him.

“okay” jonghyun blurted out. key turned around looking incredulous. “but i haven’t paid my phone bill so if i can’t text you back right away that’s why”

 

*

 

except key didn’t ever text him on the first place. that night they stopped by the atm and made the grand transaction with barely a couple more sentences between them before he actually needed to get back to his parents’. jonghyun claimed he had somewhere to be too so he couldn’t drop him off, not that key wanted him to either. and jonghyun didn’t know his number so he couldn’t message him either -or use a payphone to reach him if he was even being honest about his bill being overdue.

maybe it was better that way, key thought. it’s not like jonghyun wanted anything to do with him in that way. and even if he did, key was having enough of a hard time already keeping his family away from the public eye, so going on a date with someone -a non famous someone of the same gender at that- shouldn’t be in the cards for him. he stuck to dating people in the industry because they knew all the same things key did and felt the need to keep the secret just as much as he did.

and sure, he could just try to befriend jonghyun, but he couldn’t disregard the fact that he’d been ‘single’ for months and his schedules being somewhat low meant he had hell of a lot more time to think about how lonely he was. and jonghyun looked like a freaking fairy, alright. and yes, as any responsible adult he wanted to get to know him more, because so far he only knew he could get away with being a fleeting con artist because of his mug.

and still, key refused to talk to him. he ignored how every time he’d start toying with ideas for a new song he’d half-promised his managers he’d write he ended up sketching jonghyun’s eyes from memory in a corner of the page. and he especially paid no mind to the fact that his heart would suddenly speed the way it hadn’t in ages when he saw a stranger sporting his same silver hair on his way to rehearse.

it’d been almost four years since he felt a lot of things. it’d been even longer since his stomach flip flopped when he thought of someone pretty.

*

key spent at least a quarter of an hour deciding what to send to jonghyun that wouldn’t leave him feeling completely disoriented seeing as he hadn’t reached out to him in a month. cause truth be told, as much as key was interested in him, he only said he wanted jonghyun’s number in exchange for his money because he panicked and wanted to seem cool. and he must be really interested in him if he can panic that easy when this guy actually knows he’s a very well paid person with a cool job and lifestyle.

and yet here he is, sat up on his couch with his puppies biting around his bathrobe, erasing one try after another of shitty openers to this conversation he’s never been prepared to have.

 

_jonghyun-ah_

_it’s key~~_

_i’m sorry i forgot to text you before, i’ve been kinda busy_

 

key started to type that he hoped the stranger hadn’t forgotten about him when four alerts that dang at once startled him out of the new sentence.

 

_keyyy its been too long_

_i’m glad to have your number niw_

_now*_

_let’s meet up_

 

he nearly clutched his heart at that last text, worrying comme des and garcons who had climbed up his legs following the dings of the phone.

jonghyun just asked key to meet him out of the blue. okay, so this was happening now. cool. no big deal. but why though? he’d just done a good deed, right? jonghyun wasn’t interested. he really wasn’t. key’s intuition never failed with things like these. and of course he thought he was super handsome but he could acknowledge boundaries from miles away.

 

 _?????_ jonghyun sent when key took a bit too long to say something back.

 

 _sorry one of my puppies was about to pee on the carpet_ key lied on the spot.

 

_ㅋㅋㅋㅋ_

_so are you free this friday?_

_i’m performing at 10_

_we can meet outside the convenience store_

_like last time_

_:-j_

 

key was actually sweating at this point.

 

 _i have a schedule early morning that day :/_ that was the truth.

 _so i’ll probably sleep in until late at night_ that was a lie.

_we can have drinks on sat maybe_

_?_

 

_where?_

 

_you should pick the place~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks a lot for taking the time to read! btw what is it with me deciding to post on jongkey day for the second time i need to relax
> 
> so i've been toying around with this idea for a while now but kind of abandoned it at the end of last year for obvious reasons... but yeah eventually i figured out that jjong had to be a really lousy con man *obviously* and this thing came together!
> 
> as i'm pretty sure is the case with most (if not all) of you, the last few months have certainly taken a toll on me, but coming up with this poor excuse of a dystopian au starring my fav boys has been pretty fun and freeing considering that it's faaaaarrr from what i usually write. i'm excited about the way it's looking so far so i hope some of you are interested in the following chapters! i'm not sure how many of them there will be but i'll figure it out once i'm on break from school. i promise.
> 
> thank u again if you managed to read these messy notes. and if you want to find me on other social media for some reason i'm 'monodeuramain' on both twitter and tumblr. see u soon!


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they have some fancy cocktails. jonghyun gets drunk. kibum has to deal with it but not his feelings.

“how’s that mojito working out for you?” jonghyun said after a couple minutes of relative silence.

key swallowed. he wasn’t even paying attention to the flavor but hoped some alcohol would help him shed away his growing anxiety. “it’s great”

jonghyun smirked without looking away from key’s face for one beat too many.

“what?”

“i’ve been trying to understand why you just gave me your money. i thought it’d be better to ask you in person”

so this is why jonghyun asked key to meet him. he’s not interested. why would he be? key only has money to offer. wait. how can he make it seem like he expected the question? “are you one of those dorks that disown technology while still using it just as much as everyone else?”

jonghyun chuckled and key did too. thank god he was funny. “maybe i am one of those people, so what?!!” he exclaimed through his laughter.

key sipped his drink again. “i’m guessing you think you have a really good argument for being that way but i really don’t want to hear it now”

jonghyun laughed again. “that’s fine. i wrote a song about it even, but maybe you’ll hear it another day”

so there was promise for another day. “can’t wait” key joked and jonghyun rolled his eyes but kept his smile on. in truth, he really couldn’t wait.

“you didn’t answer my question though”

“which was?”

“why did you pay for my rent?”

key shook his head and waved his hand no as he sipped his drink again. “let’s not get into that now”

“i told you i want to know” jonghyun looked like a frustrated puppy.

“why?”

“cause you were pissed when i asked you for much less than that, yet didn’t hesitate when you retrieved the cash at the atm” he mused, messing with his drink’s straw.

key scratched his sideburn. it’s not like he knew the answer himself. “cause you gave me your number”

jonghyun couldn’t help to crack up. key didn’t join him this time. he didn’t need further explanation. “okay, if you want me to drop it i will”. key smiled in acknowledgement and thanked him deep down inside.

“so i have a question” he posed out of the blue.

that piqued jonghyun’s interest. “do tell”

“how do you even know who i am?” it seemed like he was ready to answer right away, but key needed to stress why he wouldn’t buy anything jonghyun could say back. “i hardly believe your interest in music is as wide to actually listen to my group and like it”

he kept a curious smile in place as he sighed before confessing. “my noona was a fan. maybe she still is”

key frowned. “how come you don’t know?”

jonghyun sighed again, seemingly upset this time. “well… we talk a lot less since i left home a couple years ago”

“oh?”

he refused to look up as he carried on. “after i got my degree in sociology, i was convinced that it was something i’d never pursue. it still isn’t, actually. noona had just begun her work in public relations when i told my family i wanted to be a musician. they didn’t technically disown me but, besides her, they didn’t support me very much”

key was astounded. “so what happened?”

“she wanted to leave with me but i- i really didn’t want to fall back on her. i knew life would be tough for me from then on. it wouldn’t be fair to use up all her resources. she needs to look after herself first” he explained a little more determined this time.

“so… you guys just don’t talk anymore?”

jonghyun shrugged. “now and then. she got promoted to this big position a few months after i moved to the place i’m in right now, so we can’t have long winded conversations like before. i don’t know. things haven’t really been the same since i left, as you can imagine”

_ except i can’t imagine _ key shook the thought away. “do you ever think about moving back?”

“no way” jonghyun cut him off immediately. “it may be hard sometimes, but i know it’s worth it. i’ve even managed to self-release two albums. i’ve come to understand that it’s not about stability most of the time. music really is the best thing in the world, key. even telling my stories through it for free feels rewarding”

key remained silent. it was staggering how little he could relate to jonghyun’s experiences with the same medium he was so passionate about. he’d already forgotten why he had turned to music so long ago.

“call me kibum” he opted for a change of subject.

“uh?”

“it’s my real name. kim kibum” he held out his hand for good measure.

jonghyun shook it gently with a slight smile on his face and held to it for longer than kibum expected him to. “two kims”

“what’s that?”

“i’m kim jonghyun”

kibum chuckled. “i can’t believe i hadn’t asked you that before”

“i guess it just wasn’t the time for you to know then. i hadn’t asked you either”, jonghyun stated, finally letting go and sipping his aperol spritz for the second time that night.

“and just for the record, my interest in music  _ is  _ so wide as to enjoy yours. and you have a great voice” he quipped after a tense pause.

kibum shook his head. “you’re messing with me”

“i’d never” jonghyun nearly pierced him with his eyes this time for reassurance. “i really like your vocal sound. it can be very versatile”

kibum nearly choked. “thanks” was all he managed.

jonghyun smirked again, apparently getting the double entendre that startled his counterpart, but decided not to push it. “it seems to me that you don’t take compliments well”

“oh no, i’m terrific at accepting compliments”

“then how come you won’t agree to mine?”

kibum’s impulses were stronger than his mind barrier telling him to shrug and shut the hell up. “i’m a bit self conscious around you”

jonghyun held kibum’s eyes for a couple seconds more before shyly sitting back up. just then kibum noticed that they’d been at a very close distance since their bickering began.

“same” jonghyun replied simply into his glass.

 

*

 

“i had fun” kibum said mindlessly as they left the establishment around three in the morning. and no, he was definitely not drunk. not even tipsy. stupid numb body.

but jonghyun looked like he was. he chuckled mischievously at nothing in particular and put an arm around kibum awkwardly.

kibum smiled at his state, and maybe a little at the fact that this was the closest they’d been so far. “are you okay?”

“yeah, i’ll just take the subway” he replied, guessing that kibum wanted to find out if he could make it home on his own.

but that answer didn’t satisfy him. “you don’t have to, i can have someone pick us up and leave you at your doorstep-”

jonghyun gulped like a cartoon would in this situation. kibum wondered if he was aware of how theatrical he was when alcohol was in his system. maybe he’d ask him on another occasion.

“what- where will you go?” he mumbled playing the puppy eyes card once again.

_ jesus this person _ “um… home?” kibum replied a little dazed.

“why don’t you stay at mine?” jonghyun’s pout was almost in 4d.

kibum sighed. “you’re only asking me to go with you because you’re a tiny bit drunk. i’m doing you a favor by just dropping you off” he properly enunciated so an inebriated jonghyun wouldn’t miss what he meant.

it seemed like he understood him just fine, but he leaned forward nonetheless to whisper in kibum’s ear. “you’d be doing me a favor if you kissed me right now”

kibum flushed and he thought jonghyun probably felt it, even as he was barely brushing his shoulder. “i don’t think so”

“why?” jonghyun’s breath gave him goosebumps.

_ focus focus please _ kibum cleared his throat. “again, i don’t think you want this”

jonghyun scoffed and pulled away just slightly to narrow his eyes at kibum. “i didn’t take you for being that oblivious”

“i’m sorry?” he finally dared looking directly at him and gulped too. why was he saying no again?

“just…” jonghyun backed completely off this time and put his hands in his jacket’s pockets. “do whatever you want”

kibum didn’t. because he did want to kiss him, just not like this. not when it could be a drunken mistake, albeit a small one. jonghyun probably said the same things to dozens of people, very little of which could deny his advances while possibly in the same drunken state as him. so he just ignored that itch and called the car, which didn’t take long to arrive outside the bar, or to take them both back to jonghyun’s house.

“just come in” he begged like a toddler as he tugged at kibum’s jacket. “we don’t have to do anything”

“i have work tomorrow” kibum lied.

jonghyun rolled his eyes and hiccupped almost at the same time. “i may be drunk, but i know that it is sunday morning and you could hardly have a schedule” kibum bit his bottom lip and looked back at the driver waiting up for him.

“i’ll make us both a cup of tea and then we’ll just sleep. it’s the least i can do since you paid for the damn rent” he countered.

of course kibum gave up.

 

*

 

kibum didn’t mean to be rude by following this train of thought, but man, was jonghyun’s place way nicer than he imagined. sure, 290000 won isn’t little money, but in his mind it surely didn’t pay for such a great apartment. just the right amount of space, enough decoration and some cool furniture -all of which besides the bed was there when jonghyun moved in, even a mock fireplace below a print of one of his favorite paintings. hell, if kibum wasn’t so enamoured with his own flat he’d live there in a heartbeat.

because it was nice. not because jonghyun lived there.

jonghyun had long shed his jacket and shoes and put on the kettle as kibum kept studying his lineup of candles on the coffee table and the selection of cds in the shelf by the biggest window he’d ever seen in his life.

“you really like it” it wasn’t a question.

kibum was startled and looked behind him only to find jonghyun leaning on the kitchen counter studying him too. “well, you’ve certainly made it your home” jonghyun smiled. he was shy again.

“you’re like one of those characters in western rom-coms that don’t even have a job but can afford lofts by the beach or something” he almost regretted saying it.

jonghyun chuckled, so kibum’s regret turned to dust. “i guess so. except my life isn’t a movie, so i can’t really afford it”

“ah” kibum’s regret was back. “have you considered another place a little bit more…” jonghyun quirked an eyebrow. “frugal?”

both his eyebrows shoot up this time but his smile was gone.  _ do you never stop talking about money _ “i don’t know… i don’t even have time to look for anything else”

the kettle’s sudden whistle got rid of the conversation in one go, but kibum held tight to jonghyun’s words. life was so unbearably hard for some people for no good reason. people that went against the grain to follow their own dreams. according to an old saying, you can’t make art to live, but kibum thought that given that it’s one of life’s only relevant aspects, art should help you pay at least some of the bills.

“come sit bummie”, apparently jonghyun was still a tiny bit tipsy because he made up a nickname for kibum without apologizing. he patted the side of the couch he was on to invite his guest over, and he obliged without a word.

“i’m really glad you decided to stay. i promise i won’t rob you” jonghyun was slurring his words a little bit. kibum smiled as he grabbed the mug reserved for him.

“oh, that is such a relief, thank you” they both chuckled and jonghyun shoved his leg to make a point, kibum guessed.

jonghyun went to sip his tea but it was probably too hot because he put it back on the table and didn’t look at it again. his hand remained on kibum’s thigh.

“i thought i wasn’t that drunk anymore, but i think i can feel your blood running under my palm” he said under his breath, eyes closed.

kibum went to put jonghyun’s hand away, but he grabbed his instead. he was warm and almost sweaty. the room became a little claustrophobic emotionally speaking for him.

“i think there might have been something else in your drink” kibum tried to break the weirdly solemn moment.

it seemed like jonghyun didn’t listen to him, cause he just opened his eyes and leaned straight towards kibum’s face.

“why do you insist on-” that stopped him right away, making him bury his face on kibum’s shoulder instead.

“you really aren’t drunk” came jonghyun’s muffled voice.

kibum laughed and finally held his tiny body. “i thought you knew”

“it’s funny” he continued from his spot on top of kibum’s sweatshirt. “i can’t seem to make advances to people when i’m not tipsy. they say i’m so cold and boring”

“wait” kibum helped jonghyun lift up his face, cause he wanted to look at him when he told him the truth. “you _do_ like me”

jonghyun chuckled once. “duh”

kibum smiled and hugged him again, at a loss of where to go after this striking revelation. he supposed the signs were there all night, but his head played the shittiest games with him sometimes. most of the important times, actually. “i thought i’d be taking advantage of you if-”

apparently he took too long to reply, cause jonghyun let out a small snore while lying on his shoulder. of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy thank you for waiting and reading if you did any of that. is this thing going nowhere? i think so
> 
> so i started working on my thesis article not too long ago but the deadline's december 28th (!!!) which means i've fully abandoned this passion project of mine but i promise i'll get back to it, hopefully with a clearer concept of what i want to do with the dystopian aspect of it.
> 
> i just finished this chapter in one go cause i realized i hadn't even opened the document in like a whole month and it really upset me lmao these characters are so dear to me even though their development is kinda meh so far uwu i apologize for that
> 
> i didn't mean to write this much but i can't not mention the fact that our bummie's finally having a solo AND A FULL ALBUM WTF TAKE ALL MY MONEY i hope ya'll can support him in any way you can cause i know he'll appreciate all of our signs of affection during such a career milestone!
> 
> anyhow, thank you so much for sticking around. my twitter's locked for work reasons now but if you want to follow me for some reason i'm monodeuramain on there :-j


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's impromptu confession time and jonghyun's not taking it well.

it took all the strength within kibum to not slip out of the house right that second. sure, jonghyun had basically engulfed him in a hug and he wasn’t sure about how sensitive he was when asleep -especially considering how drunk he was before passing out-, but he’d left many a date hanging in the past while they were in the same state.

but this wasn’t any date. scratch that, they weren’t even  _ on  _ a date and apparently jonghyun made a pass at him but he couldn’t be sure how honest he was under the influence of that much sparkling wine.

the thing is that kibum overthought the situation for so long that next thing he knew, jonghyun was shaken awake by… nothing in particular it seemed, maybe just a bad dream. oh, and the sun had already risen, almost mocking key for being so intense that he hadn’t even gone to sleep. then it seemed like he realized at the same time as jonghyun that he had drooled all over his shoulder. and a minute or two later,  _ he  _ managed to notice that he drooled over something that wasn’t a pillow.

“who…” jonghyun attempted looking up weakly.

kibum tried to locate himself in his field of vision. “remember me?”

“ughhhhh…” he hid his face behind his hands this time.

“sorry i wasn’t what you were expecting to see, i guess-”

“i’m  _ not  _ moaning at your presence, you…” jonghyun couldn’t even think of a good insult then. kibum chuckled internally. “i’m upset i drank myself silly around you”

that actually cheered kibum up. “if it helps, you didn’t puke and were really sweet even when you forced me to stay”

jonghyun rubbed his eyes and finally sat at a civil distance from key. and he smiled his stupidly delightful smile at him again. how dare he look like that even when hungover?

“maybe i can’t hold my liquor but i also can’t turn the charm off”

charm. kibum told him he was charming the first time and it seemed like jonghyun remembered. or maybe not.  _ this is his act _ , kibum tried to remind himself. “what time is it?”

jonghyun peered at his watch. “almost 10 am”

kibum smiled at him. “i think now i should really go” he said standing up, which made jonghyun do the same, except a bit too fast, giving him a head rush that violently sat him back down and worried kibum again. “are you okay?!”

“i guess i should take things slow for a little bit?” he giggled, massaging his temples.

kibum was worried sick nonetheless cause that’s what he does best. “let me at least fix you some coffee and an aspirin before i head out”

“you’re  _ my  _ guest”, jonghyun emphasized, eyes closing. “i’m okay, i want to walk you home”

“we can do whatever you want after you’ve had something to help your hangover. and i’m not a big fan of cold showers but if that’s what you need then-”

jonghyun grabbed kibum’s thigh. “coffee and aspirin are alright”

*

once he was back to his regular self about an hour later, jonghyun got the munchies so bad that he fled to the convenience store and brought back a ridiculous variety of snacks, promising they could share some on the way out, “or we could just have breakfast” kibum offered, which made jonghyun laugh wildly as he prodded him out of the house.

“you really think no one will see me here?” kibum said playing around with his onion rings.

jonghyun shook his head. “doubtful. no one cares enough about what goes on in their neighbors’ lives”

“okay. good to know i guess?”

a silence followed, but kibum wasn’t looking forward to breaking it. it was nice to just walk alongside jonghyun. and although he admits that something so mundane bringing him joy might sound quite silly, it’d been far too long since the last time he just hung out with someone that _gets_ him.

the truth is that kibum had been fooling himself for years that either coming from the same background or working with the same crew or having similar social circles meant he had anything in common with the people he surrounded himself with. when in truth, he’d grown accustomed to small talk with half -if not all- of them. saying the right thing at the right time, despite most of them knowing what he’d gone through to become as successful as he is today.

it was funny to think that jonghyun didn’t know squat about the inner workings of the industry and kibum felt like out of all people he wouldn’t pass any judgment on his persona. he wouldn’t treat kibum like a poor little famous man nor worship his every move. they were playing on equal ground.

kibum was too occupied musing, so much so that he almost missed it when jonghyun spoke again.

“i’ve got your whole act figured out, by the way” he mumbled.

once he realized what he'd said, kibum didn’t know whether to laugh or be upset. did he know he liked him? “what do you mean?”

“i know that idols stop aging. with cosmetics and stuff” jonghyun shrugged like it was the most natural thing in the world. kibum tripped on air.

“i-”

“-don’t know what i’m talking about. sure” jonghyun stopped his tracks too. “i just wanted to tell you that i don’t mind” he added, crunching on a bunch of honey dripped chips.

kibum was shell shocked. not only did jonghyun manage to find out about one of the best kept secrets -he thought- of hundreds of thousands’ careers, but he seemed completely unfazed about it.

“are those chips expired?” but he still attempted to drive the conversation somewhere else instead of coming clean.

jonghyun snorted. “i really don’t care. your blood’s still pumping right?”

kibum snorted back and shoved him when he walked past him. “i seriously don’t get what’s gotten into you”

“you can’t tell me you haven’t heard the conspiracy theories, can you?” jonghyun said right behind him.

kibum turned to him. “there are theories?”

jonghyun looked incredulous. “you  _ really  _ don’t know?”

“my managers don’t really share that kind of info with me. i’ve found out some stuff on my own about what fans are saying but.. nothing beyond sasaengs and the like…” kibum admitted. jonghyun sighed when he went closer to face him, maybe realizing he’d struck a nerve.

“do you want to know what they’re about?” or maybe not.

kibum peered at him as if he were a preschooler asking him if he wanted to hear how his day went. “maybe some other time”

“whether it’s true or not, it’s all over fan forums” he shrugged as he continued to walk, and then added awkwardly “not that i look at any of those or something”

“of course you don’t” he grinned as he walked by jonghyun. “is that why you were so convinced about me being immortal?”

“what?”

_ shit _ . “what?”

“you- what? i-” jonghyun tripped on his feet now. “i thought they just did extreme cosmetic procedures not that they altered- like- you’re what?!”

kibum grabbed his shoulders for good measure, letting the bag he carried drop unceremoniously on the ground. “listen. stop being loud. it’s not a big deal, it’s almost a routine intervention at this point-”

“wait you’re  _ all  _ like this?!” jonghyun downright yelled.

“did i not tell you to be quiet?” he hissed and jonghyun said nothing else. although he didn’t look the part, kibum was having the mental breakdown of a lifetime. after sighing, he started to explain.

“they’d been toying around with this… uh… idea... when i was training” jonghyun opened his mouth to say something, but backtracked right away. “the year i debuted they managed to perfect it, so that’s when it started for me”

“i guess…” jonghyun tried. “i understand now… but how-”

“of course not all agencies did it at first” came kibum’s answer before jonghyun could even ask anything. “the costs are rather high and it means a more serious investment than they’ve ever bargained for… but eventually most of them have all caved in... just so idols would never go public with the story, obviously” he rolled his eyes.

“in the end only the people that debut under 22 get the… ‘treatment’” he continued. “and we actually have much better working conditions than the people before us, because if we leave the company they risk the downfall of the entire system. we rarely scar, we can consume what we want without gaining weight and don’t need to sleep every day... all of which are a plus”, he states.

jonghyun’s eyes grew quite big as he stared blankly at something behind kibum. “okay then”

“is everything-”

“no, i’m fine… it’s just…” he laughs nervously while scratching his neck. “it’s a lot of information to digest before noon”

kibum bites his lip, wondering if he could just fled the scene.

“if-” he attempts now, thinking he has no words left to use. “if you need some time to figure out how you feel, or you never want to contact me again i-”

“it’s not… precisely that… i…” jonghyun finally looks at him again. and his eyes scream ‘you’re an alien’, which isn’t a good start.

“i was just messing with you before, and of course that backfired so-”

jonghyun received a well deserved shove then. “you really get on my nerves”

*

eventually, kibum realized that there were far too many miles left to his house and just called a car over. there was no need to brag that he could run the entire distance without getting tired. he reckoned he had scared jonghyun enough for a lifetime. but jonghyun still refused to let him get home on his own and munched the rest of his chips on the way, barely looking at kibum, of course.

“this is me” kibum said while still in the car, as if it wasn’t obvious to jonghyun that they were on the posh side of the city after one look at the sky-high buildings. “i can tell hwannie to take you back”

“i prefer public transport, if you don’t mind” jonghyun narrowly smiled.

a trace of hope lit kibum’s smile. “i don’t”

“okay”, jonghyun said to the carpet.

kibum grimaced. “and seriously. you can just forget we ever met if it makes you… uncomfortable” repeating that didn’t give him any pleasure, but he didn’t want to keep talking to jonghyun like a fool for weeks on end if his… situation was a problem for him.

“okay” jonghyun continued to look down. and then a second later, raised his voice and his eyes at kibum looking upset. “can i though?”

that surprised him. “i don’t understand”

“it’s just… why… on  _ earth  _ did you lay all this crap on me? why me? i wouldn’t be surprised if you called me a con artist behind my back” jonghyun laughed hollowly.

“i didn’t talk to anyone about you. there’s no one to talk to about-” kibum left that thought unfinished. at this point he’d genuinely forgotten how they met. he just liked jonghyun so much and his only worry was-

“what?”

kibum sighed. he didn’t want to stop seeing him. “i trust you”

“right” he rolled his eyes.

“i do, jonghyun”, he insisted.

jonghyun didn’t say anything for a little while, sensing kibum wasn’t being one hundred percent truthful to him, yet not understanding why.

kibum wasn’t sure he trusted him, either. not that it was entirely odd not to, given the circumstances in which they met -it was all coming back to him then-, and that sharing a couple life stories -some more mind-boggling than others- over one day didn’t mean they knew each other well.

kibum did care about him enough that he needed to know more, though. and in order to achieve that, he shouldn’t push jonghyun away.

but then a glint of something indecipherable crossed jonghyun’s eyes.

“well you shouldn’t, cause i could tell everyone about it”

“you could, but you won’t”, kibum was actually confident this time.

jonghyun quirked an eyebrow. “how are you so sure?”

kibum knew he didn’t want to stop seeing jonghyun, and knew that he probably wasn’t a bad person like he wanted to appear right now, but this push and pull was messing with his head, and although it was scientifically impossible for him, he was kind of tired.

“nevermind. i should’ve never texted you in the first place” and he stormed out of the car, patience be damned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and sorry for decieving you into thinking i'd be back sooner than i am, but hopefully this was worth the wait! BIG shoutout to my amazing pal mary-lynn who so kindly volunteered to beta-ing (?) this mess for the very first time -could you tell the previous chapters hadn't been revised? me 2. she actually gave me many great notes for what's to come and i'm definitely taking them to heart until the very end. /hopefully/ it won't take me longer than a month to publish another one of these next time, pray for me!!
> 
> if any faithful readers remain: my thesis was already graded and i'm all set for graduation yayy i've only got my unstable work shifts and my piling projects for shinee's upcoming anniversary to blame for being sooo late with this chapter, sorry again!!!
> 
> anyways, i rly hope you enjoyed this. if u want to talk find me at @monodeuramain on twitter. til next time!


End file.
